Where They Call Home
by Pomegranate Bandit
Summary: From pledging their allegance to full fledged assassins, a novice's work is never done. A collection of ficlets about the Roman Brotherhood.
1. An Apprentice Questions

**A/N: Viola! A collection of short(ish) ficlets about the Brotherhood and those that make it up. Each story is sorta connected but don't really have an relevent plot value. So, read on and enjoy. **

**A Novice Questions**

"Clementi, to Venice. Assassinate a herald spreading fallacies. See Petrola for more information." Ezio commanded.

The novice nodded and disappeared immediately for his mission.

"Babbette and Benito, a fellow brother has gone missing in Moscow. Travel the Oskart to meet a contact. From there move on to Moscow using the contacts information to track down what happened to our missing person"

"But _Maestro_-"

"Enough Babbette, you and Benito need to learn to get along. Move along"

A sigh.

"Yes _Maestro_"

"_Bene_, now remember to dress warm. Moscow gets cold this time of year."

The two departed.

"Annetta, head to England to woo the wife of prominent court figure. Use her to gather information on her husband's work."

The recruit stayed still.

Ezio moved on.

"Alfonso, Ottavia, and Severo; go to Paris. The Brotherhood there is in trouble. Help them by leading a revolt against the Templars in public office. I will live the how and planning to you. This is a big mission, and I trust you on this alone. Do not make a fool of the Roman Brotherhood."

"_Si, Maestro_" the three chorused. Alfonso and Ottavia immediately departed, while Severo took the time to kneel on one knee to the maestro placing a closed fist over his heart before lifting it in a salute to the Maestro. Severo stood and followed quickly after the other two.

"Ginerva, attend to the Thieves Guild. Tell La Volpe that you need tutoring in your free running"

"_Ja, mien Lehrer"_

The majority of the recruits had already left on their assignments. Annetta stayed still and silent. Head raised high. Waiting for the attentions of the _Maestro_.

"Can I help you Annetta? The others have already left on their assignments. What is the reasoning behind your tardiness to depart?"

Annetta inhaled.

"_Maestro_, I am here to question why is it you have decided to waste my abilities on such a menial task. Without any disrespect intended, I would much prefer a task to test my skills. Not charm my way within the confines of some court floozy's bed to entertain her whilst her husband is away."

Annetta exhaled.

"Perfectly understandable, Signora Franco." Ezio began. "While you see this as a mission of wasted skill, it is truly a test. You may question it. But in fulfilling this mission you will prove that you are able to control your personal thoughts and feelings. It will show that you will not let them take control of you. Wooing her without letting personal feelings become involved will take considerable skill. You must exercise a ruling over your emotions."

A pause. Annetta spoke first.

"But, _maestro_, is that not what you do? Isn't that what all of this is. The reopening and renovating of the guild is all because you desire revenge against the Borgia for the murder of your family? Aren't you fueled by emotion?"

Ezio froze.

Annetta swallowed. Fearful that she came across as insolent, half expecting her idolized _Maestro_ to raise a hand to her in anger. She bowed her head, resigned to her coming abuses. She deserved it for such disrespectful behavior towards such an honorable man.

"Forgive me, _maestro. _I did not mean to-"

Ezio began to laugh. A deep carefree type of laugh that came from deep within his belly. He put and arm around his recruit's shoulders.

"_Maestro? _I am afraid I do not understand what is mean to be comedic about the situation. I have dishonored you by questioning your utmost authority. I do not deserve the opportunity to continue under such valiant leadership."

"Quiet, little one. It is welcome for you to question, and not follow blindly. It is what separates us from the Templars. Whilst they wish blind obedience, we wish to keep the world informed. It is okay to let your emotions play a role, but it is key to know the difference between when it is put to good use and when it is needed."

Annetta relaxed slightly. Although keeping a slight guard up in case the _Maestro_ wished to bestow unto her a punishment deserving of her disrespect.

"Although…" Ezio began. Annetta stiffened believing that the _Maestro_ decided to go against his previous words. "Next time, try not to hit so close to the heart."

It was Annetta's turn to laugh.


	2. A Thief Bestows Wisdom

**A/N: No promises that the German in this chapter is spot on. **

**The Thief Bestows Wisdom**

"Ginerva, attend to the Thieves Guild. Tell La Volpe that you need tutoring in your free running"

"_Ja, mien Lehrer" _Ginerva, the resident German replied.

* * *

><p>Ginerva, who had traveled to the land of ancient history for an arranged marriage and ended up removing herself from the unsavory match when her husband-to-be became less then favorable with his loyalties to what Ginerva came to realize was an unfair Borgia rule. And whilst trying to defend two wrongly persecuted children (who had been unfairly accosted by heavily armed guards and held at sword point) Ginerva stepped in using a sword too heavy for the ex-bride to hold up, let alone defend herself with. Ezio came and played caped crusader to save the would be vigilante and the two dirt covered cretins who ran off as soon as the German stepped in.<p>

She had bowed deeply and pledged allegiance in an unknown language to the hooded man who had her shaking in worn leather boots. He had taken the fist that was balled up on raised knee, unballing it and pulling it until the kneeling German was once again on her feet.

"The Liberation of Roma has begun. Join me, and began your fight against the Borgia"

The German had stared at the hooded man, whose words had sparked her inner sense of rebellion at the mere mention of the Borgia.

"_Vas?_ _Mein italienisch_ _ist _not ze best."

Ezio faltered.

"Boot _ich _understand Borgia. Rebellion, _ja?_ You can count me in"

* * *

><p>The German traveled on horseback from the hideout on the island to the small town on the outskirts of Roma as per her assignment. As a relatively new recruit she still had a ways to go in training. Mainly, her ability to fly across the roof tops to avoid prying eyes.<p>

She tied the horse and made her way up the entrance to _La Volpe Addormentata_. As she made her way to the Inn a shiver went through her. A poorly disguised thief made an obvious attempt at the gold in the pouch at her hip. She backed away and glared.

"_Eine _problem?" she seethed, doing her best to adjust her hip so that the sunlight reflected dangerously off the dagger tied to her belt.

"No, no. Not with me. But that poor guy over there" the thief said, lifting and arm in the general direct of a fleeing caped head.

"_Verdammt!"_ and she sprinted off in the direction at the fleeing fiend.

The thief took a sharp right, barreling down a filthy narrow alley. Ginerva followed closely catching the corner just in time to see the thief run up the wall, grapple onto the ledge of the tile roof and haul himself upwards. Without thinking she followed him onto the roof. Only to soon fall a couple building behind when she slowed down significantly to judge the gaps between roofs. She stopped at the edge of one building, the thief having jumped off the building unto the next and going into a roll to use up momentum. He was back on his feet within seconds, sprinting away from the German stranded on the roof.

She sat on the edge of the roof, dangling down. When her feet rested on the roof she looked up. Only to find the thief nowhere in sight.

"_Verdammt. Verdammt. Oh mein Gott, Verdammt." _She repeated using as mantra.

"Looking for something, _Farfalla_?"

Ginerva spun around, seeing the thief that had pointed her in the direction of the quickfoot that she chased across the town's rooftops. He held her coin purse in one hand dangling it a foot from her nose. She went to reach for it. He pulled it back, just out of her reach.

"You?" Confusion marred her features. "_Vas ist _this '_farfalla'?_"

"How 'bout this: I'll tell yah when you are worthy to bear the name" she blinked at this. He dropped down onto roof and bowed low. "Allow me to introduce myself" he took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I am your tutor. Anastasio Tobia at your service, _farfalla" _

* * *

><p>"I see a few problems with your running form, <em>farfalla.<em> Keep your eyes to the horizon. Make your strides longer. You hesitate too much. Don't think, just run. Go with the flow of the city. This city is a masterpiece. And true work of art that should be in palaces and _Villas_. You must honor the art. Respect it. Learn it inside and out. Each city is a living being. Each building has a soul. Be familiar with the feeling of tiles under your soles. Feel it. Be sure. And then, and only then, shall you be worthy of your name, _farfalla_"

"_Due sprechen _too much. Feel dis, honor dat. These are buildings. Not people. They have no souls. They are stone and wood."

The thief disregarded her comment.

"_Farfalla,_ move quicker. You still hesitate. You must move like the wind. Quick, quietly. You still fear. These buildings are here to help you move. They warrant respect. Not fear"

"_ich _do not _furcht! Ich bin nein feigling!"_

"That anger, _farfalla_. Take it out on the buildings. I am but your humble servant. Easily scared by such harsh words, my love"

"_Mein liebe!" _the thief started to run, determined to test her movement on the rooftops of Rome. And of course, keeping out of reach of her anger was a plus.

"Such fiery temper!" he yelled back at her "You run across the buildings like an oaf. You must float like a _farfalla. _And sting like a bee with that dangerous blade. Hey, wait. Put that away! This is free running practice! Not-Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Anastasio…you vere gone. The thieves…they wouldn't tell me where you vere."<p>

"_Vas? _Did the little German miss her oh-so-wonderful tutor?"

"_Arshloch"_

"Please, _mi amor_, I am not as well versed in your angry language as you are in my beautiful one."

"_Saukerl"_

"There you go again, _Farfalla." _

"…"

"I was hurt. I took a crossbow bolt to the leg. And I was not able to return to the rooftops in time for our lesson. I heard from the other thieves that you came looking for me. I must say, I am very flattered that you cared enough to worry."

She groaned.

* * *

><p>"You still fear the fall, <em>farfalla<em>"

"I can not help my body's natural wish for self-preservation."

"Sometimes it is not a matter of surviving the fall. You must…duck! Guards!"

* * *

><p>"You must leap before you look! Fly before you think! Sometimes, you must have faith that there will be roof beneath your feet with each leap."<p>

"Why have you not yet told me what is this '_farfalla'?"_

"because you have not earned the name yet, _mi amor_"

"I could have just asked one of the other recruits, you know"

"_Si,_ you could have. But, _mi amor_, you have not. Because, you want me to tell you."

"_Ja, und?_"

"_und_, do you have faith that there will be roof beneath your feet?"

* * *

><p>"Butterfly" the thief said one day. The German and the thief were lounging on the top of one of the tallest towers in Roma. Basking in the warm Italian sun.<p>

The German rested on an elbow.

"_Vas?_"

"Butterfly. _Farfalla _mean butterfly."

"So, I am _ein_ butterfly?"

"_Si mi amor_, gracefully floating across the rooftops. Not fearing that there will not be roof under foot. Respecting the soul and personality of everything you decide to land on. Truly at peace with the surrounding environment. And of course beautiful beyond all measure." The thief flashed her a smile. One that happened to make her feel like she had her namesake floating around her stomach.

"if I am a butterfly then you are _eine affe_"

"I am an apple?"

"_Nein. _Not _ein apfel. Eine affe. _A monkey. Wonderful climber, but horribley annoying."

"Oh, I am annoying?"

"Frightfully so"

A smile.

A kiss.


	3. A Thief Steals from the Maestro

**A Thief Steals from the Master**

The thief leaned against the bricks of one building. He was the leader of his little group, but of course he answered to the one and only La Volpe. Three of his fellow guild members surrounded him. They talked of their stolen riches. Bragged of their latest conquests. And planned their next 'Big Heist'.

"Hey, Ottavio, have you heard? There is a hooded _assassino _going around killing the supporters of the Borgia?" one of comrades said. Ottavio's interest peaked. But stayed silent through the groups gossiping.

"Really? Well, good riddance! Those Borgia scum have it coming."

"I heard that the father and the brother both have their way with the sister. The pope is truly hellbound."

"Well, with a sister like _that_ I would risk hell."

"We all know what you would do for a pretty face"

"You don't even need a pretty face. Any old face will do"

"Yeah, like your sisters!"

Ottavio raised two fingers. The others silenced. A flash of a white hood and red cloak went by his field of vision. Anyone with clothing that clean must have something good on them, he reasoned.

"Be good boys, I'm off. See you back at the inn." Ottavio announced, moving to follow.

"Ottavio! Are you crazy? That could be the _assassino. _He will kill you for even looking at him."

"What are the odds that that's him? Really? Don't be so foolish, Petro." He ruffled the younger thief's hair.

Ottavio trailed the mysterious man in white following him loosely through the lesser crowded parts of the city, waiting until he went through a particularly thick crowd before getting close. He kept an eye on the man in white. The man was on a collision course with a young woman eating an apple. If he timed it just right he could…

There, got the coin purse. Ottavio was startled on how heavy it actually was. Sure, he had expected it to be full…but this was truly a rich man. The thief scampered away with his loot, it is never wise to hang around someone you just stole from.

"Hey! Stop! Do not make me have to chase you. It will not end will for you."

Ottavio flinched. Then bolted.

"Stop!" the man in white yelled again.

Ottavio scrambled down an alleyway, using a set of abandoned crates to give him easier access to the rooftops. He flew across the roofs of Rome relying on the teaching of a friend and fellow thief to have faith that there will be roof after this jump.

"Stop! You are not allowed up here!" a guards voice rang out. Ottavio tucked and rolled just in time to dodge a crossbow bolt but ended up tumbling to the ground from his wooden beam. He picked himself up and started sprinting again after seeing a flash of white behind him. And he ran.

Right into a pack of guards.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!"

"What is you are running from?"

"If you are running, there must be a reason. You are a thief!"

Ottavio stood, shell shocked and surrounded. The guards drew their swords.

"You will not fight us!" one yelled. Three of the guards raised their swords in a defensive stance while the last raised his for an attack. Ottavio tried to dodge the sword swinging down on him by dropping to the ground. Only to have the sword stopped with the sound of metal on metal, mere inches from where his face had just been.

"You dare raise your sword against and unarmed man?" the man in white seethed. And within seconds three of the four guards were dead and bloody on the ground near the frozen thief. The fourth guard dropped his sword, turned heel, and fled away from the carnage yelling about how he was a good man and wished to be spared.

The man in white turned his attentions to the cowering thief.

"I believe you have something of mine?"

The thief began to stammer through and apology as the man came closer and grabbed the money pouch from the thief.

"Think about who you steal from, you never know just who can take your life"

"yuh-yes _ser._"

The man turned to leave.

"Wait! _Ser_ please! You are a man of great skill. I beg of you to teach me your ways. Please _ser, _I am forever in your debt." The thief begged.

And Ezio, never one to shy away from a good stroke of his ego, took the man's hand.

"The liberation of Roma has begun. Follow me to the assassin's hideout. And be prepared to begin training as an Assassin." The now former thief bowed his head.

"Yes, _ser Assassino."_

They began their walk.

"And one more thing, thief."

"_Si, signore?"_

"Don't steal form me again."

"Of course _signore_"


End file.
